The Locker Room Incident
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Jackson accidentally walks into the girls locker room one day while Ramona is showering. However worried they'll get caught in their compromising situation when someone is about to come in, the two hide in a very cramped space with absolutely no clothing on.


-Jackson and Ramona were with their moms at the local indoor pool one afternoon. Jackson's young siblings weren't with them today so both he and Ramona thought they were going to have some fun getting to hang out with just young people their own age. Unfortunately they were mistaken as there was almost nobody their age at the pool that day. In fact there was almost nobody at all. Almost nobody else came into the pool that day. Mostly because the pool had just opened and word hadn't gotten around yet to people in town to check the place out. In fact the building wasn't even 100% ready as a few final decorations and signs were being putting up after the last minute that day. One of those being the signs for the men's locker room and women's locker room. Now since everyone had changed into their bathing suits at home, they hadn't even gone through the locker rooms yet. However Ramona who was ready to shower and get changed early left the family to do so. Ramona realizing the locker room doors weren't labeled yet asked a life guard which locker room was for women and was told the left one. Ramona entered the locker room and seeing she was by herself in the room, immediately decided to strip naked. She quickly took off her top and bottom, grabbed a towel, and walked towards the showers. The shower room strangely had mirrors in them, so as one showered: they could look at their body. As Ramona washed her hair she took a good look at her nude body. As she looked, she thought to herself.

Ramona: My hips are starting to grow out too much, my butt is bigger, and my breasts just aren't coming out the way I wish they'd be. I am probably the least attractive looking girl at school now. I am so glad to be alone in here. I'd freak if any girl at school saw me and my ugly body in here right now.

-Meanwhile outside the locker room, Jackson had gotten quickly bored with the water and decided to get changed as well. Without thinking, he entered the locker room to the left of the pool area since he was used to always entering the left door (the old indoor pool he used to always go to had the men's locker room to the left). As Jackson entered the locker room quietly he heard the sound of the nearby shower on. As Jackson stood near the showers, he began to take his clothes off as he thought to himself.

Jackson: I didn't see any kids or other teens here so that must be a grown man in the shower. I'll just wait till he's done so I can shower without an adult having to watch me clean myself.

-Jackson heard the sound of the running water in the shower stop and by that point was completely stripped naked. Jackson grabbed a towel and held it in a position that covered his lower region. However because Jackson had walked in and changed quietly, the person in the shower area didn't hear him enter. And as that person walked around the corner, Jackson suddenly realized that person was... Ramona!

Jackson: Ramona!

-Ramona was carrying a small towel and not covering anything; giving Jackson full view of her naked body. Ramona immediately upon hearing her name, turned and became wide eyed as she saw Jackson. Jackson out of shock dropped his towel giving Ramona a full view of his naked body.

Ramona: Jackson!

-In a quick second, Jackson immediately picked up his towel to cover himself up while Ramona used her small towel which barely covered her private areas.

Jackson: Ramona, what are you doing in the men's locker room?

Ramona: This is the women's locker room! Didn't you ask the life guard which locker room to enter?

Jackson: No. I just assumed the locker room to the left was the men's. Since that's the way it is at every pool.

Ramona: Well apparently not every pool.

Jackson: I am so, so sorry. Please don't tell my mom or yours that this happened.

Ramona: Don't worry. I get it was a mistake. I definitely won't say anything to them if you don't. And please don't tell anyone at school about this and that you saw my ugly naked body.

Jackson: Don't worry, I won't. And by the way... your body is definitely not ugly.

-Ramona suddenly smiled as she lowered her towel bit, allowing the positive emotions she was suddenly feeling to make her forget Jackson could now get a full view of her fully bare body again. Suddenly the two heard the sound of Ramona's mother: Kimmy calling out.

Kimmy: Ramona! You in there?

-Suddenly both Jackson and Ramona's eyes got wide.

Jackson: Oh no! If they see us together in here we'll...

Ramona: Quick, hide.

-Ramona quickly pushed Jackson towards a locker and opened it. Ramona quickly threw her nearby clothes and Jackson's clothes into the locker, and then pushed Jackson back first inside of it.

Jackson: This is a tight fit.

Ramona: Shh.

-Ramona started to close the locker door with Jackson in it but then began to hear Jackson's mom: DJ along with Kimmy outside talking.

DJ: I'm not sure Ramona went in there Kimmy. But a life guard said that they may have seen Jackson walk in by mistake.

Kimmy: Well then I definitely hope Ramona wasn't in there.

-In the locker room, Ramona's eyes got huge. Ramona then quickly pushed herself front first into the locker room and closed the door behind her. The tight area immediately caused Jackson and Ramona's bodies to press close against one another.

Jackson: What are you doing?

Ramona: Our moms know you walked in here. If they find out I was in here at all, that will start a whole lot of awkward questions.

Jackson: But...

Ramona: Shh. Don't say anything.

-The two teenagers stand quiet as they hear their moms walk through the locker room looking for them. As Jackson and Ramona remained quiet, the sensation of a naked female body pressing against his body begins to send sensations throughout Jackson. Ramona makes a light moan as she begins to feel a small sensation of pleasure. Eventually the two teenagers hear the sound of their mothers leaving the room. Jackson immediately speaks.

Jackson: Sorry. It's just...

Ramona: It's okay.

Jackson: So... how do we get out of here?

Ramona: There's a small little lever behind me. If you grab and pull it up, it should open the door.

Jackson: Okay. It's behind you. Reach it.

-Ramona tries fiddling her hands behind her back.

Ramona: I can't reach it. And it's hard when I can't see the thing and have limited movement. Jackson, try to reach it.

-Jackson slowly puts his arms around Ramona's waist as he tries to reach the small lever.

Jackson: I can't really see it either since you're blocking my view. Where is it?

Ramona: It's... touching my ugly butt. You'll have to move your hands down lower.

Jackson: Oh... all right. If you're okay with me reaching down there. And by the way... your butt isn't ugly.

-Ramona smiles as her faces brightens up, while Jackson who is slightly nervous lowers his hands trying to touch the lever without touching the skin of Ramona's behind. However he suddenly feels the sensation of bare human skin.

Jackson: Ah! I'm sorry.

Ramona: Just keeping trying to reach it. You have move down lower.

-Jackson lowers hands down, now slowly inching them across Ramona's bare behind.

Ramona: It's touching my right cheek.

Jackson: Oh, okay. I'll...

Ramona: My other right cheek.

Jackson: Okay, I can feel it with my two hands now. It's hard to move it since my hands are barely reaching it.

Ramona: Just push your body towards the door as much as you can and do it.

Jackson: But there's barely any more room to move forward. We literally have just inches of space left around us.

Ramona: Jackson, I'm not gonna remain in this locker all day. Just do whatever you have to do to open it.

Jackson: But I...

Ramona: Now!

-Jackson then pushes his body forward as much as he can, but doing so pushes his naked body harder against Ramona's. This immediately causes Jackson's hard manhood to suddenly enter Ramona's womanhood. The two instantly stop moving as a large wave of pleasure overtakes the two. Ramona suddenly becomes still as her mind revels in the new sensations she is experiencing. Jackson however still remembers the situation, pulls the lever and opens the locker room. The door opening immediately causes Ramona to fall to the ground with Jackson on top of her. However as they fell, the two still held onto each other tight with their bodies still connected.

Ramona: OH MY GOD!

-As they hit the ground, the two released their inner fluids with Jackson's warm man fluids shooting deep into Ramon's body. The sudden sensation of caused the two feel massive waves of pleasure overtake them. Seconds later, it ends. For a moment, the two lay content. However Jackson immediately pulls out of Ramona and sits up straight. Ramona a second later, sits up as well.

Jackson: Oh no. Ramona. I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to...

Ramona: It's okay. I... really liked it.

Jackson: But I... in you. You could... get pregnant.

Ramona: It's okay. I know my cycle. It'll be okay. Plus, I'll take a "day after" pill just in case. When my mom and dad were together, my mom had a ton of them hiding in her drawer. So I took a few for myself just in case.

Jackson: Oh.

Ramona: But that doesn't mean you can tell anybody Jackson. No one must know about this. Especially my mom.

Jackson: Yeah, got it. I'm sure you don't want her to know about any of the guys you've done it with.

Ramona: Actually... you're my first.

Jackson: What!? But I thought a beautiful girl like you by now would've...

Ramona: Actually I always promised myself that I would never do it with any guy I knew until he told me with his own words that I wasn't ugly. And you didn't just tell me I wasn't ugly. You even told me I was beautiful just now. That's the only kind of man I'd give my virginity to.

Jackson: Whoa. That's all a guy has to do to be your first?

Ramona: Well, that's what he has to do to be my first... and maybe my only. We'll just have to see what the future holds to be sure of that.

-Jackson then begins to stand up as he starts to grab his clothes.

Jackson: Well come on. We better get cleaned up and dressed fast it we're going to...

Ramona: Jackson, wait!

-Ramona then immediately stands up and kisses Jackson. For a second, Jackson is surprised but then wraps his arms around Ramona. Ramona too wraps her arms around Jackson. They move their hands all over each other's bodies. For Ramona, this was the greatest day of her life. She was now unashamed of letting anyone view her body which she finally now realizes isn't ugly, but rather... beautiful.

 **THE END**


End file.
